Una charla entre amigas
by CaMi-insoul
Summary: UA. Cuando se tiene el corazón destrozado no hay mejor solución que hablar con tu mejor amiga. Sobre todo cuando estás tan confundida con tus sentimientos que no reconoces la realidad de tus sueños.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia completamente original. Advertencia OCC y AU.**

—Sabes, soñé con el— dice en un susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara —Volví a sentirme como antes, creo que realmente los sentimientos no desaparecen tan fácil… ¿no crees? — Bella No me mira, ella sabe exactamente lo que pienso sobre eso.

Estamos sentadas en césped del parque de la ciudad, nuestro lugar preferido para hablar de las distintas situaciones que nos pasan en nuestras vidas; sin importar que tan mínimas o graves sean.

"Lugares abiertos" habíamos concordado cuando las dos éramos adolescentes, amábamos los lugares abiertos. Siempre podíamos contar con encontrar un sitio alejado del resto de las personas, por el cual, sólo pasaba algún que otro corredor de vez en cuando.

Allí podíamos hablar con libertad, gritar de ser necesario, llorar todas las penas que nos carcomieran el corazón o bailar para celebrar. La última vez que estuvimos aquí fue la misma por la cual lo estamos ahora… Edward, el sujeto del cual mi amiga se enamoró.

Ese día, se había pasado una hora llorando recostada boca abajo en el césped. Yo no tenía otra opción más que acariciar su espalda mientras ella gemía entre sollozos y soltaba improperios en contra de él. Así era ella, muy pocas veces la vi llorar de dolor, esta vez ella estaba furiosa; furiosa con él y consigo misma por seguir queriéndolo. Sus palabras no eran cosas cómo "Lo quiero tanto, ¿por qué el no siente lo mismo por mi?" no, de su boca salían palabras que harían sonrojar al más grosero camionero del país.

Cuando se calmó un poco enderezo su cuerpo y se sentó con toda naturalidad junto a mí.

—Es un idiota— era lo más dulce que decía sobre él en todo este tiempo —Invitó a salir a alguien más. No sé quien sea, ni sé si quiero saber.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, observando a lo lejos el paisaje que el parque nos ofrecía. A lo lejos podíamos ver el lago y varias personas que caminaban con tranquilidad junto a este.

—Es que no lo entiendo— Bella tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a darle vueltas —sólo tenía que decírmelo, ¿qué le costaba decirme que no tenía interés en mi? ¿Era sólo un juego? ¿Quería tenerme de reserva en caso que no funcionara con la otra chica? —preguntaba sin esperar realmente una respuesta de mi parte.

Voltee a verla y a pesar de llevar casi toda una vida conociéndonos nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Sonreía, a pesar de que aún las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ella sonreía.

—Pendejo— soltó entre una carcajada, giró su rostro para verme aún con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

No pude evitar sonreír, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el llanto pero su sonrisa era equiparable con la de un niño que realiza una travesura.

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó ladeando el rostro con gesto divertido — ¡Es la verdad!, el tipo es más que un imbécil, perdió una gran oportunidad por alguien que ten por seguro que no lo querrá ni la mitad de lo que yo lo quise a él.

Se puso de pie en solo un instante y se estiró alzando los brazos. Soltó un ligero grito combinado con un bostezo.

—Se que lo que digo es una tontería, pero es mi manera de hacerme sentir mejor. Si me pongo a pensar que él será feliz con alguien más seguramente me desmoronaría — se quedó observando el paisaje con las manos en la cintura —¿Y tú qué? Alice… ¿Acaso no piensas decirme nada?

Me reí ante su comentario y me puse de pie junto a ella.

—El tipo es más que un pendejo— respondí con sus palabras mientras la abrazada por los hombros — ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No sé ni para que me invitas a platicar si dices un monologo con el que te alientas a ti misma— golpee levemente su nuca y comencé a caminar por el sendero del parque.

— ¡Tonta!— dijo entre risas antes de comenzar a caminar junto a mí.

Después de eso ella siguió como si nada. Sabía que le dolía lo que él le había hecho, pero no quería que sus amigos lo notaran. Mucho menos él.

Ella era de las personas que les dolía más la traición de las personas que él hecho que no sintieran lo mismo que ella sentía por ellos. Ella podía aceptar no ser amada, pero no podía aceptar el que la engañaran al hacerle creer que lo hacían.

Y ahora estamos de vuelta aquí, en nuestro parque, hablando nuevamente de un sujeto que creí debería estar lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

—Fue muy lindo— comenta sobre su sueño mientras gira con nerviosismo la pajilla de su malteada —Al despertar aún me sentía con una gran calidez.

Bufo, enserio molesta. Cómo puede ser posible que vuelva a caer de esa manera por alguien que la lastimó tanto.

Había estado hablando con él, me lo confesó hace unas semanas. Según ella, no esperaba nada a cambio más que su amistad; pero a quien quería engañar, ella lo extrañaba y aunque sólo tuviera su amistad eso le era suficiente, aún si eso la destruyera por dentro.

—¿Y? —le pregunto despectivamente, tengo la costumbre de hablar con ella con naturalidad, mostrando realmente cuando estoy enojada o algo no me parece correcto —¿En él te besaba apasionadamente? O ¿te hacía el amor de una manera que jamás pensaste posible?

Ella ríe, sin importarle si algún transeúnte la escucha a ella o lo que le acabo de decir.

—Claro que no— dice entre risas —De hecho ya ni recuerdo que se siente besarlo.

Y vaya que lo había besado. A pesar que su relación nunca llegó a nada en concreto habían salido un par de veces y en una de esas ocasiones ella decidió aventurarse a besarlo.

Según sus palabras "no quería quedarse con la duda de cómo sería". Pero él le había correspondido… mucho. Lo cual logró que ella se hiciera falsas esperanzas acerca de la relación que tenía o podría tener con él, causando que todo se hiciera añicos después.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con algo físico— alza la mirada para finalmente verme —Fue un sueño extraño. Extraño pero muy lindo.

El sonrojo abarca todo su rostro mientras toma un poco de su bebida. Yo sólo la observo, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que le pasa por la mente.

—Entonces ¿Qué soñaste? —le pregunto al ver que ella no comienza a hablar.

—Realmente no recuerdo mucho del sueño en sí— comienza —Por alguna razón estábamos en casa de uno de mis familiares.

Ante esto suelto una pequeña risa.

—Sí, ya te dije que era extraño— ella sólo entorna los ojos. Si algo tiene su familia es que su relación es todo menos "agradable" —En fin, estábamos en esa casa y por alguna razón él estaba conmigo. Toda mi familia estaba en la cocina, hablando de sus temas sin importancia. Mientras tanto nosotros estábamos en la sala; habíamos creado una de esas fortalezas como las que hacíamos cuando éramos niños, con las sábanas sujetas a los sillones y a las sillas del comedor, y un montón de cobijas y cojines en el suelo.

Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras apretaba los labios y hacía muecas.

—¿Estás bien? — le pregunto al ver su cambio de humor.

—Sí, es sólo que recordé cómo me sentí al despertar y saber que no era real— pude ver cómo las lágrimas se le juntaron en sus ojos y una mueca de verdadero dolor pasó en un instante por su rostro.

—Es sólo un sueño— le recuerdo

—Lo sé— sonríe levemente mientras limpia una lágrima traicionera que escapa por una de sus mejillas —Por eso me duele.

Nos quedamos un momento sin decir nada, no sé qué decirle, ¿Cómo es posible que un simple sueño le afecte tanto?

—En fin, era una fortaleza que sería la envidia de cualquiera de nuestros primitos— dice mientras se levanta para tirar el bote de su ya terminada malteada —Primero solo él estaba recostado bajo las cobijas con una laptop sobre su pecho, estaba viendo una de las muchas series que le gustan a él, la verdad ni recuerdo bien cual era.

—Con que acostado bajo las cobijas eh— le digo con voz insinuante tratando de romper el tenso ambiente que se creó entre la historia.

— ¡No!¡Si serás tonta! —Dice con el rostro sonrojado tomando uno de mis mechones de cabello haciendo que termine acostada en el pasto a punto de un ataque de risa —Mis sueños no son cómo los tuyos maldita pervertida.

Y aunque intenta ocultarlo se le nota que intenta no reírse de esto.

—No hay nada sexual en este sueño, así que deja de meter ideas en mi cabeza— me regaña mientras se recuesta junto a mí en el césped.

El cielo sobre nosotras se ve aplacado gracias a los árboles que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor.

—Cómo te iba diciendo— hace un gesto con su mano de continuar —El estaba ahí acostado sobre varios cojines viendo series en su laptop y cuando repara en que estoy ahí, me sonríe.

Al mismo tiempo que ella dice esto ella sonríe dulcemente.

—Se hace a un lado, levanta las cobijas y me invita a acostarme junto a él— no voltea a verme, si lo hiciera, seguramente volveríamos a lo mismo y nos reiríamos ante esto —Yo no lo pienso, y me acomodo junto a él reposando mi cabeza en su brazo que mantiene extendido para mí, uno de mis brazos rodea su cintura y mi pierna rodea la suya. Su brazo me envuelve y sigue concentrado en la pequeña pantalla.

Da un suspiro y con el dorso de su brazo se tapa los ojos.

—Era feliz en ese momento— susurra —No necesitaba nada más. No me importaba estar en una casa que odiaba, viendo una serie de la que no tengo conocimiento estando prácticamente en el suelo —Una ligera sonrisa se le formó en los labios, pero estos temblaban ligeramente —No necesitaba nada más, solo… estar ahí, con él, abrazada a él— poco a poco las lagrimas le recorren las mejillas, y esta vez no es por enojo, no sonríe, solo está sentada, viendo a lo lejos mientras las lagrimas caen una tras la otra.

—¿Piensas volverlo a intentar con él? — le pregunto mientras la abrazo.

—Claro que no— sonríe tristemente —Se muy bien que lo que soñé no es real, jamás he tenido una relación así con él. No sé si Edward me quiso en algún momento, no sé si la fantasía que se creó en mi mente podría ser verdad de alguna forma.

—El no es bueno para ti — le reafirmo mientras veo cómo está a punto de desmoronarse.

—No, no lo es, pero no puedo evitar amarlo a pesar de eso.

Y sé que lo hacía, llevaba más de dos años enamorada de un chico que no se merecía nada de ella.

Su relación se basó en el apoyo mutuo en los momentos difíciles de ambos, el problema es que ella, cada vez que se veían, que platicaban, que le abría su corazón sobre aquellas cosas que la mortificaban, se enamoraba cada vez más.

En cambio el era distinto. El era la clase de hombre que se aleja de las personas que más lo conocen. Aquellas que pueden leerlo sin la necesidad que les diga que está mal. Y ella lo conocía, y eso era un peligro.

Cuando ella quería bromear tratando que él pudiera ser más abierto con sus emociones se ponía cortante y cambiaba de tema "Que aburrido" mencionaba tras momentos incómodos "Tengo cosas que hacer" y se despedía así, nada más, sin saber si ella estaba bien, sin pensar siquiera que cada vez que esto ocurría la perdía un poco más.

"¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien a quien no le puedes ocultar nada?" le había dicho Edward a Bella pocos días antes de separarse… de una relación que ni siquiera había comenzado. "No necesito que alguien me diga lo que no quiero saber" y ella era eso para él, un constante recordatorio que su vida no era perfecta.

Pero la de Bella tampoco lo era, y eso era lo que más me molestaba. Su pensamiento egoísta terminó dejándola peor de lo que ya estaba. Siempre tuve miedo a las amistades que frecuentaba, ya que en ellas podía caer o salir adelante. Y con el cayó.

Si hablaban, era gracias a ella, y la mayoría de las veces eran conversaciones superficiales que lograran distraerlo de sus problemas. Al principio Bella podía hablar de los suyos, le comentaba lo que le pasaba en el día, que la molestaba, que la ponía alegre… y él le respondía, con palabras de aliento y consejos.

En muchas ocasiones ella me contaba que podría existir algo entre los dos, pero tal vez solo malentendía.

Siendo una espectadora de lo que pasó entre ellos creo que puedo entender.

Muchas veces las personas hacemos eso cuando nos cuentan sus problemas, deberíamos dedicarnos a sólo escuchar y asentir con la cabeza, pero no; es casi una ley que siempre queremos dar nuestra opinión y tratamos de dar soluciones a problemas que siendo externos no consideramos tan graves… y me temo que eso fue lo que a Edward no le agradó.

Bella siempre ha sido enérgica, su entusiasmo siempre motiva a los que están alrededor pero, desde que hablaba con él, se terminaba.

No es que piense que él es malo, tal vez en su mundo tiene muchos problemas que no le permiten salir adelante. Pero si es malo para Bella, ella necesita alguien que la abrace y que le pueda decir que las cosas estarán bien, a pesar de no estar seguro de ello. Ella no necesita nada más, sólo una persona que esté con ella en los momentos difíciles, solo dándole calor… así que sí, comprendo el por qué su sueño la afecto tanto.

—¿Cómo fue que empezaron a volver a hablar? — le pregunto después de un tiempo en silencio.

—Tuvimos que hacer un trabajo juntos para un proyecto, el necesitaba parte de mi trabajo y yo el de él, así que tuvimos que hablar otra vez quisiera el o no quisiera.

—Entiendo eso, pero… ¿Cómo fue que volvieron a platicar cómo antes?

—No es igual, lo sabes. —Sus cejas se juntan en notable molestia —Ahora sólo somos amigos, ya no intento ayudarlo, si él quiere hablar de sus problemas sólo lo dejo hablar y no le doy consejos. Sólo hablamos después de haber aclarado temas sobre trabajos, si no tenemos nada que hablar de ello no nos hablamos por semanas…. Esto no es para nada igual.

—¿Qué pasó con la chica con la que salió? —le pregunto.

—No lo sé, creo que no estaba seguro de querer una relación… aparentemente no sólo conmigo, por eso te digo que se perfectamente que lo que soñé no es posible; se perfectamente el tipo de relación que tengo con él y no pienso volver a lo de antes… aún si él me lo pidiera.

—¿Qué crees que quiera de ti?

—Una distracción tal vez.

Y esa era la verdad, Edward no quería una pareja, él quería escapar de la realidad… y ella era demasiado real.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
